The 8 Dragons and The Fox
by Sojouku
Summary: Naruto is four years old he finds out he is the kyuubi container. he gains the powers of the fire dragons and the kyuubi and he learns who his parents are. What on earth is going on! -INDEFINITE HIATUS-
1. the dragons meet the fox!

**Chapter 1: The dragons meet the fox!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Flame of Recca everything belongs to their respective owners.**

On October 10th we find little 4 year old Naruto running for his dear life from the villagers of Konohagakure. Little did they all know that Naruto was about to get a surprise visit from his uncle, Recca Hokage.

The villagers had finally caught up to him and a man took out a kunai to strike him. Just as he thought he was about to get killed a shout of "Madoka!" was heard and the man flew back.

"Who did that?!"

A figure appeared out of the trees grabbed Naruto and dropped a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke cleared the figure and Naruto were not there.

Meanwhile in the Hokage office, a poof of smoke was there and Recca appeared with Naruto in his hands. The Hokage took out a kunai and asked

"Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?"

"Relax I am Naruto's uncle, Hokage Recca. I have come to take my nephew away from this shithole of a town and train him under my wing. I will make him return when he is 13 to take the exams can you excuse me?"

He walked to the Yondaime Hokage's picture took some blood from Naruto's face and wiped it over the picture. The picture disappeared and a safe was at its place. Recca opened the safe and took out everything in it he quickly sealed it into a storage scroll and put the scroll in his pocket.

"Sarutobi I am going to be back soon and I will give Naruto some of my 'Gifts' see ya!"

and he was gone in a swirl of fire. The Hokage was still wide eyed and when he recovered from his shock he said

"I'm too old for this shit"

Outside the village Naruto was top naked and Recca was drawing tattoos namely Nadare, Saiha, Homura, Setsuna, Madoka, Rui, Koku, Resshin and Kyuubi. Kyuubi on his stomach, nadare saiha homura and setsuna on his right arm and Madoka, Rui, Koku and Resshin on his left.

Naruto woke up to find a person sitting next to him. He said slowly "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto you aren't gonna hurt me, are you?" Recca chuckled and said "No Naruto I'm not gonna hurt you I am your uncle Hokage Recca. And you are Hokage Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. that is your real name Your father was the Yondaime. For the next 8 and a half years you will be learning to be a ninja and to learn how to use the 8 Fire Dragons and the Kyuubi." "Fire Dragons and the kyuubi?" Naruto asked. Then he looked at the tattoos all over him and then noticed the one on his stomach and his whiskers were gone "are these tattoos the dragons? And What do you mean kyuubi I thought the yondaime killed him?"

"*sigh* no your father didn't kill the kyuubi he sealed it inside you" "so I'm the kyuubi?" His answer was a slap in the face from Recca. "Don't you dare think that! You are the prison for the kyuubi not the kyuubi! Now touch my hand I am going to take you see him." He did as told and next thing they knew they were in Naruto's mindscape. They stood in front of the cage and saw a woman with red hair 170cm tall with nine tails and 8 dragons. The woman said

"I am the Kyuubi. Hello kit ^^. Dragons, Naruto Naruto, Dragons. Now that we're all acquainted, lets start the meeting."

2 hours later

Ok so we will all give our power to Naruto when he sees fit right? And Naruto you know your kekei genkai's abilities right? If so good now Naruto, Recca GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!" and with that, Naruto and Recca were out of his landscape. "How did I get kicked out of MY landscape? But I still can't believe I can use wood element like shodaime, use the water vapour in the air to use suiton jutsu, see the chakra system, copy jutsu, never fall inside a genjutsu, be able to use all 5 elements and use these fire dragons and the kyuubi! Man Life is good" "Well You won't be thinking that for long cause the next 8 and a half years are gonna be hell"

"Oh Crap…… I can't wait till we're back in konoha……

**A/n: there will be a pairing you may choose the pairing no hinata cuz I have another person for him undecided if it's a harem or threesome.**


	2. The genin Exams!

**Chapter 2: The genin exams!**

**This story is hopefully going to have 1 – 2 chaps every week so don't complain to me about y no chaps this week k? its 8Pm and I'm tired and I wrote first chap in 50 minutes so lets see your 1 and 50 minute 2 chappies in that time! This chap is after the training so a 8 and a half year time skip.**

At the front gates of Konoha 2 figures are approaching them……

"Halt who are you and what are you doing here?!"

The hooded figures revealed themselves to be Naruto and recca Naruto wearing a mask. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hokage Recca we've come to see the Hokage."

1 guard disappeared in the swirl of leaves. 5 minutes later, the hokage appeared with the guard and the hokage said "ahhh Naruto-san Recca-san nice to meet you again come in to the hokage tower and we can discuss the employment into the academy."

And they left in a swirl of flames.

At the academy…...

Iruka said ok class today we have a new student his name is Uzumaki Naruto please greet him. Naruto You may come in!"

A swirl of flames appeared and Naruto stood there when the flames disappeared. "Saiha!" and he carved his name into the board with the flame blade.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm new that is all you need to know about me.

"okay naruto take a seat and your gonna have to buy a new board for me or fix the board."

"I'm on to replacing it already. KOKU!" and a laser beam shot out and destroyed the board "now to make a new one Mokuton: Blackboard rebuilder!" and a blackboard appeared.

"there you have it ok bye now I gonna take a seat!"

And he sat next to a brooding boy with a mushroom on the back of his shirt.

"…… Ok…. We're gonna start the exams now…. It consists of written genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu and a tournament."

After the taijutsu exam…

"Uchiha Sasuke please perform bunshin, kawarimi, henge and the other jutsu you know for the exam"

Sasuke made 5 bunshin, henge'd into iruka kawarimid with a log and use katon goakakyuu no jutsu and katon hosenka no jutsu for extra credit.

"good job 99.90% now Uzumaki Naruto"

"does it matter what kind of bunshin and how many jutsu max can we do for extra credit?"

"no and 3."

"sure! Kawarimi!" and a log appeared and Naruto was sticking to the ceiling.

"Bunshin, KageBunshin, Katon: bunshin, Kazebunshin, mizubunshin, Raiton: bunshin, Doton:bunshin!"and 10 of each came into existence.

He began pointing his finger infront of him and made 3 characters. Homura, Saiha and Nadare. "Homura Saiha and Nadare's Chain sickle bomb!" and he threw a chain sickle and the kage and illusion bunshins knife hit the ground and fireballs started shooting out of it and hit the other bunshins only the kaze and mizu bunshins were left.

"Doton: Doryuudan no jutsu!"

and a dragon appeared infront of him and shot at all the bunshins he then said

"Fuuton: Kamaitachi, Katon : Karyuu endan!"

and a gust of wind and a blazing fire destroyed the bunshins. Then he started forming a blue ball of chakra in his hand and said: Rasengan!!!! And grinded it into a wodden pole he made.

" Wow…… 100% marks!"

"thanks!"

and he walked back to his seat getting stares and a glare from Sasuke.

Final Battle of tournament Naruto VS Sasuke

"Get ready, FIGHT!"

Both competitors jumped back and started doing handsigns.

"katon:Goakakyuu no jutsu!"and sasuke launched a giant fireball at Naruto.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"and a dragon of water formed and hit the fireball swallowing it and moving on to attack sasuke.

He started doing handsingns with one hand and started writing characters in the air which was, homura, saiha, koku he finished the handsigns first and said

"Hijutsu: Senatsu Shishou!" and senbon formed around of them shot down at him and he kawarimi'd with a log quickly.

Naruto finished drawing characters and said "Homura,Saiha, Koku! Chain sickle Laser! And he swung the chain sicle at sasuke but he kawarimi'd with a log and was in a tree he started looking smug until a laser hit him in the face and he went out of the ring.

On the sidelines everyone was wondering how he was beat beat except shikamaru. Ino asked "hey shikamaru y aren't u surprised that the new guy beat sasuke?" "cuz he is smart and sasuke was stupid enough to show his foot from in the tree and Naruto was smart to combine the chainsicle with the laser beam instead of the smaller bombs so he could deal more damage and notice that he has to write characters in the air and did you notice there was a dragon I am thinking saiha is the blade, homura is the chain koku is the laser and nadare is the shots… but that is just a theory. However I'm sure he hasn't used full power yet and look sasuke is charging Naruto!"

Naruto yawned and wrote 2 characters in the air " Madoka and koku's barrier laser beam sasuke was 10 feet away from Naruto when he suddenly flew back and he saw another laser coming at his feet the only thing he said was

"Oh Crap… I'm screwed……"

and the laser hit his feet and he flew back to the stadium walls behind shikamaru and choji.

"Sasuke?"

Okay I'm guessing Madoka is a barrier I wonder how many more he has."

Sasuke charged him again and use fireball jutsu Naruto yawned and just sidestepped it.

He drew a character and said "Dragon no.6 Rui." Suddenly sasuke found himself in his own nightmare a telitubbies, barney and Barbie marathon! He started screaming and then he heard someone say " Everybody in the stadium close your eyes if you don't want to be a chiscabob! Dragon no 4 Setsuna!" when he opened his eyes he saw a dragon with one eye looking straight at him. The next thing he knew he was charcoal.

"finally that pest is dead I was wondering why he was afraid of barney telletubbies and Barbie though….. what ever if I can go now please let me"

Iruka said "winner… Uzumaki Naruto." 1/2 of the cloud started jeering, the people who cheered were saying " GO NARUTO-SAMA YOU BEAT THE BASTARD UCHIHA!"

And the sasuke fan club were shouting "Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When Naruto sat in between shikamaru and choji the both said good job killing that bastard most of the guys hated him anyway. And can you introduce me to your dragons? Except no.4 I'm scared of him."

"I know the old user of him was the same his old user was my uncle he gave me the 8 dragons before he died. There are Saiha, Nadare, Homura, Setsuna, Madoka, Rui, Koku, Resshin and kyuubi. I'll introduce you to all but setsuna ok? he isn't a people person….. ok lets start, Saiha, Nadare, Homura, Madoka, Rui, Koku, Resshin and Kyuubi" And all the dragons and kyuubi appeared in their human form. After introducing them all, ino and sakura Started screamin "HOW DARE YOU KILL SASUKE-KUN?" "U SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF" "MURDERER!!!!!"

"God shikamaru and choji are these girls always like that? No wonder sasuke hasn't dated them yet they're freaking loud! That, or he's gay!" and all the guys and hinata started laughing, even shino!

"Anyway guys and anybody that is interested follow me to training ground 1 and I'll show you what these guys can do and how I combine them."

"Sure!" and they all left

at the training grounds okay I'll tell you what these do Saiha is my fire blade it is a close range combat is shooting fire like sasuke's hosenka. madoka is the barrier I use he can block everything is a lil scary."

Sakura asked "what do you mean?"

If you look setsuna in the eye your as good as dragon food. Once you see his eye he burns you to death that's why I told you all to close your eyes."

"I'm scared….."

"homura is a whip basically koku is a laserbeam rui is the illusion master he shows you all your nightmares if you don't get a heart attack I combine him with saiha and wahmo pierced in the heart. Resshin is the most powerful dragon it can bring the dead back to life and no I will not revive sasuke cause he is a brooding emo bastard and kyuubi is the fox of my 9 creatures. She can shoot a beam depending on how many tails I use the damage will be different I can use a max of nine tails a beam and I only have 500 tails to start I have only used 5 tails before. That's about it."

"wow shikamaru when u analysed the 5 dragons you saw you got 'em all right!" ino said

"oh? Shikamaru guessed my dragons I showed? Crap your smart. Your IQ from my view is at least 200 cuz u guess 5 dragons!"

"Thanks hehe anyway shouldn't we get a demonstration? Except resshin and setsuna and kyuubi."

"Exactly what I wanted to do! I will combine first."

After an hour

"Ok this is the last! Saiha, Nadare, Homura, Saiha, Koku!" he made the saiha and it began shooting fireballs the fireballs started shooting chain sicles and the chain sicles started shooting laser beams. The training ground was completely destroyed.

"how are you gonna clean this mess now huh?"

"Ooooooh Busted!"

"I think not Suiton suishouha! Mokuton : woodpoles!"

"eat that sakura and ino!"

"ahhhhh crap."

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

" okay let's go meet our senseis.

"No need we're behind you."

Three figures walked out of the trees a woman a man smoking and a man reading a pook icha icha pradise. Naruto seeing the book quickly formed the character for koku and he put his hand on the ground pretending to bow kakashi and the rest seeing this all raised eyebrows 5 seconds later a laserbeam soomed up from the ground and hit kakashi's book sending it into the air he quickly used the chain sickle and burned it putting an end to it and leaving nothing but ash.

"what the heck?"

"FINALLY!!!! Thank you for destroying that HORID book of his" Kurenai said and kissed him for it as everyone except kakashi stared with his mouth open and Naruto just looked away blushing and smirking. And hinata…Fainted… again.

"err don't mention it I hate perverts and uncle said it was a perverted book." When he saw kakashi collecting the ashes he smirked and said "futon: Kamaitachi" and blew the ashes away. Kakashi was mourning the loss of his book and didn't notice kurenai kiss Naruto again.

" anyway your uncle is smart for knowing that was a perverted book. Ok we're gonna group you up naruto sakura and sai come with me ino, shikamaru, Choji your sensei is asuma and kakashi you take kiba shino and hinata." She said.

" tomorrow meet here for you genin test ok?" kurenai said and left in a swirl of leaves. Naruto was still blushing and left in a swirl of …. Hearts? That was weird. And sakura left home. Sai took out a scroll drew a tiger and used it to go away from there.

**A/N:Well screw votes I'll make it narukure since this is already made and she kissed Naruto. Anyway kurenai is like 19. so it'll work!Bye Bye!**


End file.
